Black Kat
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davey Motomiya had been born with a special ability ever since the day she was born. When it grew, she quickly left and escaped somewhere she would be safe from persecution. Fem!Daisuke/Davis. No flames!
1. Politics Suck

"Politics Suck"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Many people were gathered in a room for a meeting, most of them being politicians and reporters.

Sitting down in a chair at the far back of the room was a 15 year old girl who had raspberry colored hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes.

She was wearing a grey fedora hat, a blue t-shirt, leather jacket, dark jeans and white sneakers.

Her eyes were darting around; taking in the sight of the people and felt nervous being in a crowd filled with adults who would all harm her if they learned what she was.

As though he could tell what the girl was feeling, the man sitting next to her reached over and gripped her hand in his own.

At the feel of it, the girl turned towards the bald man dressed in a suit who was seated in a wheelchair beside her.

"It's all right, Davia. No reason to be so tense." He told her.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You don't have to cover up when out in public, Charles." Davia 'Davey' Motomiya whispered.

Pulling the girl's hand up to his lips, Charles Xavier kissed her knuckles and gave her a comforting smile.

"One day soon, you won't have to do that either." He told her.

"Pretty sure I'm gonna be a shriveled up old woman by then." Davey said.

Charles didn't respond to her comment since an old man with white hair and blue eyes named Senator Robert Kelly had stepped up on stage to speak into the microphone.

When Davey set her eyes on Kelly, the man who wanted to pass the Mutant Registration Act, something that would take away a mutant's freedom, the girl glared over at him.

"Now, everyone, we will be welcoming Dr. Jean Grey who will be giving a presentation of mutation." A man spoke.

He then stepped away from the stage and allowed a woman with brown eyes and red hair to walk up to the front of the microphone, confident in herself to start her presentation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution. These mutations manifest at puberty and are often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress." Jean explained.

"Thank you, Ms. Grey. It was quite educational." Kelly interrupted her.

This caused Jean to gain an annoyed look on her face and Davey felt slightly sick.

Kelly was highly against mutant rights and his bigotry for their race made her feel horribly uncomfortable.

"However, it fails to address the issue that is the focus of this hearing. Three words: Are mutants dangerous?" Kelly asked.

The man looked highly smug as the attention was on him and he appeared as though he had already won the debate.

"I'm afraid that's an unfair question, Senator Kelly. After all, the wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous." Jean said.

Head picking up, Jean then heard the thoughts of Davey which she was projecting quite loudly.

" _Adolf Hitler, Charles Manson, Jeffery Dahmer, Aileen Wuornos. Humans can be pretty dangerous themselves, you hypocrite."_ Davey thought in her anger.

Ignoring the teen's thoughts, especially since she knew the girl had a horrible experience with humans when her family found out she was a mutant, Jean turned her attention back onto Kelly.

"Well, we do license people to drive." Kelly retorted.

"Yes, but not to live. Senator, it is a fact that mutants who have come forward and revealed themselves publicly have been met with fear, hostility, even violence." Jean said.

Kelly kept a smug grin on his face as he listened to Jean speak, then turned his attention onto a man who stepped up to his side and began to whisper information in his ear.

"It is because of that ever-present hostility that I am urging the Senate to vote against mutant registration. To force mutants to expose themselves will only further-"

"Expose themselves? What is it the mutant community has to hide I wonder that makes them so afraid to identify themselves?" Kelly cut Jean off.

Standing up from her seat, Davey began to slink off into the shadowed area and Charles stared after her with a worried look, knowing that this was difficult for her to deal with.

The girl knew that the people's bigotry wouldn't allow them to listen to what Jean had to say to prove that mutants were still humans, only with special abilities, and they would condemn them without a fair trial.

"I didn't say they were hiding." Jean denied.

That was the last thing Davey heard as she blocked out Kelly's voice as he spoke of a young mutant child who had been caught using their powers to break the law.

Walking out of the room, the girl was unaware of the older gentleman who was following after her, curious over the child who was upset by what was going on at the Senate.

Once she was far away from the hearing, Davey took in a deep breath and leaned against the wall, hand reaching into her hat and scratching at a black furred ear.

"It's difficult, isn't it?" An old male voice questioned.

Jumping away from the wall, Davey's hands gripped at her hat and kept it pressed down on her head.

An old man with white hair dressed in a long black coat and black fedora was standing behind the girl, staring at her with calculating blue eyes.

"Having to listen to the politicians speak of things they claim to know are best for everyone. People like them will never understand the struggles that we all face with each passing day. Nor do they seem to care. The world is filled with people throughout history finding reasons to start conflicts. Religion, race. And now they choose to rage wars over this." The man said.

Confused over who the man was and why he was speaking with her, Davey kept silent and watched him with a critical eye, wondering if he would get to the point on why he had sought her out.

"It proves just how destructive the human population truly are doesn't it?" The man smirked at her.

"Who are you?" Davey asked.

"I am someone who believes that people like us shouldn't be forced to hide ourselves away from the world. We shouldn't be ashamed of what we can do or what we look like." The man said.

Annoyed with the way the man had dodged the question and also curious with the way he was speaking, Davey opened her mouth to demand who he was once again, but stopped when she picked up a familiar scent.

Turning around, Davey found Charles rolling over towards them and a serious frown was set on his set as his blue eyes landed on the man dressed in black.

"Hello, Charles." The man greeted with an amused grin.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" Charles asked.

"For the Senate, of course. Then, I had the joy of meeting one of your new students."The man, Erik, informed.

Sensing the tension in the air, Davey glanced between the two men and wondered how they knew each other.

Glancing over at the teen and seeing the concern in her chocolate brown eyes, Charles nodded his head at her.

"Davia, why don't you go out to the car? I'll have Jean come get me." The old telepath said.

"If you say so." Davey nodded and started walking away.

"Davia? A lovely name, but not one that suits you. Tell me, child, what's your real name?" Erik questioned.

Pausing, Davey glanced over her shoulder at the strange man and frowned at him, unsure what he meant by that question.

Not answering him, the girl continued to walk off and when she arrived at an area where there were no people or security cameras, her body was consumed by the shadows that rose up around her.

Relaxing into the comforting embrace of the darkness, Davey opened her eyes which were now glowing a pale pink color and soon found herself being teleported into the back of Charles' car which had tinted windows.

Once she was safely inside of the car, Davey allowed herself to relax and pulled off her hat, revealing her large triangular shaped ears which were covered in black fur.

Taking her coat off, she then unwound the long black tail that had been curled around her waist and started rubbing it to work out the kinks it had developed from being tied around her waist so tightly.

"Man, this day completely sucks." She groaned.

Hearing her cell phone ringing, Davey grabbed her jacket and pulled the small silver colored device out of her pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?" She greeted.

"Hey, it's Willis. How did the Senate go?" The familiar male voice asked.

Feeling a small smile curve onto her lips at the sound of Willis Stuart's voice, Davey relaxed in her seat and held her coat against her chest.

"It sucked, that's how it went. Anyway, how's Veemon? He didn't get into the coffee or the soda again, did he?" She asked.

"Nah, he's fine, don't worry about it. He and Terriermon are actually playing with the younger students right now. Oh! Storm and Cyclops wanted me to tell you guys that Cerebro picked up two new mutant signatures in Canada and they're on their way to pick them up." Willis informed.

Becoming more alert at the new information, Davey looked outside to see if Jean and Charles were on their way back to the car yet.

"Okay, well, we'll be leaving in a few minutes. I'll see you when we get back." Davey said.

"Right. Bye." Willis said and the two mutants/Keepers of the Golden Digi-Eggs hung up.

(At the mansion...)

Leaving the city and driving out into the secluded area of West Chester, the three mutants pulled up to the gate that blocked entrance to the beautiful mansion which had been converted into a boarding school.

The plaque on the front of the gate had the words "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" engraved onto it; making people believed it was a place for children with disabilities to live in.

What no one really knew was that it was a safe haven for children and adults who had been born with the X gene and they had been cast out by their own families for being born with gifts that no one understood.

The gates opened and jean drove the car forward, being careful of the children who were all out in the front yard, wandering around and playing.

Parking the car in the garage, Jean then got out of the driver's seat and Davey took the wheelchair out of the trunk, rolling it over to Charles' side of the car so the two females could help him into it.

"Thank you, girls." He smiled up at them.

"Davey, why don't you head on inside? I've got it from here." Jean insisted.

"You sure?" Davey asked her.

"Yeah, go on." Jean smiled down at her.

The redhead knew that the teen was stressed from being at the Senate and simply wanted to surround herself with her friends at the moment to forget about it.

"If you say so." Davey nodded.

Grabbing her coat and hat from the car, Davey then made her way inside and smiled brightly when she was met with the peaceful atmosphere of the school.

Honestly, Davey didn't hate humans and believed that some of them could be kind and accepting, but they still frightened her with how quick they were to judge others simply because they were different.

Being in the school for mutants, though, it was safe and filled with people of different ethnicities who all had an assortment of powers.

No one judge anyone here for being different and they were all accepting of everyone's strange quirks.

Walking through the halls, Davey passed by the other students and smiled at them as they each called out their own greetings.

Heading down to the living room, Davey peeked into the room to find a blond boy her age with blue eyes who was dressed in a maroon colored shirt and plain jeans.

He was holding a brown rabbit creature with three horns on its forehead and pink markings on its neck, feet and ears.

Laughter caught Davey's attention and she smiled down at the children who were all playing with the two other Digimon.

Terriermon, the beige rabbit with a single horn of his forehead and green markings on his ears, neck and feet was whining as some of the younger children fought over him.

Veemon, the blue dragon with a white mouth and stomach, scarlet red eyes and yellow V shaped markings on his face was coloring with the slightly older children.

The sight of it all made Davey smile and lean against the frame of the entry way, staring at the happy interaction between the mutant children and the Digimon.

Feeling someone staring at him, Veemon glanced over and smiled happily when he saw his partner had returned from the Senate hearing and he jumped up from where he was coloring.

"Davey, you're back!" Veemon cried.

Perking up at hearing this, Willis, Lopmon, Terriermon and the children all turned to see Veemon jump into Davey's arms.

"Finally. No offence, but I'm not very good at looking after kids." Willis grinned as he walked over to the girl.

"You're gonna have to learn to deal with that, Sweetness." Davey winked at him.

Willis chuckled at her and stepped back when some of the children rushed over to Davey, tugging at her shirt and arms for attention.

"Davey, can we have a tea party?"

"You said you'd teach me how to play soccer."

"Can we have cookies for snack time?"

Laughing, Davey bent down and listened to the children as they all started making requests and Willis stood on the sidelines, watching it all happen with amusement.

Once before, Davey had told him in confidence that she never wanted to have children because she didn't have the patience or maternal instincts to care for a child, but as he watched her now, he had a feeling that things had changed over the years of attending the school.

Jean and Charles arrived at the living room, peering inside and smiling as they watched how Davey was now holding a boy with a lizard's tongue in her arms and grinned down at the rest of the children.

"Okay, tell you what? How about we all go outside to play soccer and after that we can have milk and cookies? Does that sound good?" She asked.

The children were eager to agree and started pulling the girl out of the room with them, fighting over who would have her on their team.

This made Willis laugh, before he was someone herded into the debate and forced to join in the game.

Giggling at the sight, Jean shook her head in amusement and continued to roll Charles away, not noticing the large, proud smile that was on his face.

To be continued...


	2. What's a Magneto?

"What's a Magneto?"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day Davey woke up before everyone else and started wandering around the school, making her way down to the kitchen to get breakfast before classes started.

Entering the kitchen, the girl found that it was currently empty and made her way over to the cupboards to where the food was located.

Climbing up onto the counter, Davey opened the cupboard doors and started searching at the very back where she kept her snacks hidden away from the younger students.

Pushing everything aside, she found the secret hole in the wall that Charles' adopted sister used to use to hide her treats and Davey pulled out her packet of chocolate and strawberry pocky sticks.

She had various other flavors such as cookies and cream, chocolate and banana, strawberry cream, rainbow, sweet milk and crushed almonds.

As she pushed the rest of the food in front of her hiding place, Davey turned around just in time to find a tall, muscular 17 year old boy with dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes entering the kitchen, looking half asleep from just waking up.

When he found the girl standing on the counter, he grinned in amusement and walked over to help her down carefully.

"Why am I always catching you climbing things?" The teenager, Peter Rasputin, asked in amusement.

Smiling at the handsome Russian teen, Davey allowed him to place his large hands around her waist and help her down onto the ground.

"Must be a natural instinct of mine." She shrugged with an innocent grin.

Peter chuckled at that and made his way over to the coffee maker to brew himself a fresh cup to help wake himself up.

"No kidding. Anyway, do you know anything about the new people that Mr. Summers and Ms. Munroe brought in?" Peter asked.

"Not really. But one of them is a girl our age that is starting classes today. Her name is Marie D'Ancanto, but she likes being called Rogue." Davey explained.

Ripping open her packet, she took out a pocky stick and took a bite, grinning at the sweet taste.

"So, she's like Pyro, then." Peter commented as he poured the freshly brewed coffee into his mug.

"Guess so. Let's just hope she's not as...sassy as he is." Davey said.

Smirking at that in amusement, Peter walked over to Davey and bent his head down, biting off a piece of the pocky stick before the Japanese girl could finish it.

That caused the girl to give him an annoyed look, her long black tail swishing around in irritation.

Seeing the look the girl was giving him, Peter simply grinned down at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek, causing her to blush from the sudden act.

"I'm gonna get ready for class. I'll see you at lunch." Peter said as he backed out of the room.

Not responding to that, Davey finished off her packet of pocky and then downed a glass of milk before retreating back to her room to take a shower before classes started.

Entering her room, Davey found Veemon curled up on the bed, sleeping away peacefully and she passed by him, going into her private bathroom.

Taking a quick shower, washing her hair and fur, Davey then stepped out of the bathroom and gathered up her clothing for the day.

Pulling on clean underwear, the girl then dressed in a white camisole and jeans that had a hole in it for her tail which she carefully slid through.

When she was dressed, the girl then walked over to her dresser where her small wooden jewelry box was located and she pulled out a gold ring with a peridot stone on it that she slid onto her right index finger, slipped a gold charm bracelet onto her left wrist and hooked a gold choker with a rose quartz stone around her neck.

Sitting on her bed, Davey started running a brush through her hair as Veemon slowly started to awaken, yawning widely and rubbing at his eyes.

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" He murmured.

Giving her partner an amused grin, Davey continued brushing out her hair and then tied the back of it up into a ponytail while her bangs fell on her forehead and the longer parts framed her face.

"Yeah, but you better hurry up before the kitchen gets packed with the students." Davey told him.

Standing up, Davey began to make her way over to her bag to pack it with her books, but stopped when she felt Charles enter her mind.

" _Davia, it seems our guest has woken up. Will you please greet him and bring him up to me?"_ He requested.

" _Sure, I'll get right on that."_ Davey said.

" _Oh, and Davia? Could you bring him a shirt? We can't have him wandering the halls dressed the way he is. He might frighten the children."_ Charles said sounding amused.

" _I'm on it."_ The girl nodded.

Heading over to her closet, Davey searched through it and found one of the X-Men sweaters she kept when the weather became cool.

It was quite large and looked like a dress on her since it went down her thighs, but it was warm and comfortable to wear.

"Where ya going?" Veemon asked as he watched her.

"Charles wants me to bring the new guy to him. You better stay here, though. Don't want to freak the guy out." Davey grinned down at him.

"All right, but you owe me food. I want chocolate chip pancakes." Veemon requested.

"I'll see what I can do. See you later, V." Davey sent him a wink before leaving the room.

When she stepped out into the shadowed hallway, her body became engulfed in darkness and she felt herself being pulled off in the direction of the new comer who was roaming the lower level of the mansion, leaving the medical lab he was held in.

As the darkness faded away from around her, Davey found herself standing ten feet away from an adult man who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes who was over six feet tall and was quite muscular.

The man's hair was styled in a strange way and he had muttonchops which were surprising since she had never seen someone out of a cartoon or anime who wore them, she thought they had gone out of style a while ago.

"Y'Know, you probably shouldn't go roaming around this place half naked." She spoke up.

Tensing, the man whirled around and held up his right fist, three long metal claws sliding out of his knuckles with a 'snikt' noise.

When he took in the appearance of the 15 year old girl, the man gained a look of confusion as his eyes glanced over the tail and black furry ears she had.

"There are kids that live here and a big, half naked hairy guy would probably scare them." Davey teased.

Taking a few steps closer to the man, she held out the sweater and he looked over the clothing cautiously before he reached out and accepted it, pulling it over his top half and zipped it up.

"Who're you? Where am I?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm Davey Motomiya. And you're in a school for mutants." She explained.

"School?" He repeated in disbelief.

When he found himself waking up in a lab with a woman in a white coat standing over him, he didn't expect to learn that the building he was being held in was a school.

"Two of the teachers that work here found you and Rogue being attacked and brought you here to get looked after." Davey informed.

Hearing the girl's name, the man snapped to attention and narrowed his eyes at the teenager who was staring at him with serious eyes.

"Rogue? Where is she now?" He demanded.

"Probably still sleeping. Or maybe she's in the kitchen having breakfast with the rest of the students. Classes are about to start in a few minutes. Oh, speaking of, the head master of the school wants to see you." Davey said.

"The head master?" The man repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Any other questions you have, you can ask him. I'm sure he'll have whatever answers you need. Come on." Davey called over her shoulder as she turned and started walking off in the direction of the elevator.

Realizing that he didn't have much of a choice and that he would be able to get the answers he was seeking, the man followed after the teen, walking into an elevator with her and watched as she pushed the buttons on the wall.

Taking in her appearance, he noted that she looked quite a bit like a human and cat hybrid, but when he sniffed at the air around her, he could pick up the scent of a different animal under the strawberry body wash and honey shampoo she used.

He was trying to figure out what kind of breed of animal she was, especially since her ears and tail made it difficult to tell.

"I'm 15 and you're so not my type, bub." Davey broke him out of his thoughts.

Stunned with what he heard the girl call him, he snapped his eyes onto her face and noticed the teasing smirk that was curling her lips upwards.

"I'm not checking you out, kid. I'm just...trying to figure out what you are." He stated.

With the smirk firmly planted on her lips, Davey turned to the man just as the elevator doors opened.

"You can't tell? I'm a weasel." She said

She then walked out of the elevator and the man followed after her, being careful not to bump into any of the students who were roaming around the hall.

Various students nodded or called out their greetings to Davey as she passed by them, giving her fellow classmates a smile and wave.

"You're popular." The man commented.

Most of the students were giving him confused looks, not recognizing him.

"I've been here for almost four years now, but I've had my powers ever since I was 6." Davey explained.

"Six? That's pretty young." He noted.

"It happens." Davey shrugged.

Honestly, Davey had been amazed she was able to keep her powers a secret from her family for so long.

They first manifested when she was 6 years old and she was being bullied by some other students.

Upset, she had ran away and hid behind a tree, wanting to hide from them, but she heard them chasing after her and prayed to disappear.

Before she knew it, the shadows around her rose from the ground and embraced her in its warmth, keeping her hidden from the bullies who ran by, unable to see her.

After that, she had kept practicing her power over the darkness and shadows, and discovered the ability to see as clear as day during the night, but kept it a secret from her family since her parents had always been so verbal about their hatred of mutants.

Years later, she met Willis who was a mutant with power to gather radiation and shoot it out of his hands, and he had told her all about Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and on how he was planning on going to them for help on how to control his powers, after Lopmon had been saved from the virus that turned him evil.

Davey had helped cure Lopmon and after that, Willis had kissed her cheek in thanks before leaving to make his way to the school and had slipped the card with the phone number into her pocket in case she ever wanted to visit.

Months after that event, Davey's powers grew stronger and she grew out a pair of black ears and a tail, frightening her to no end since the experience was painful and Veemon didn't know what to do to help her.

Since her parents weren't home at the time, Davey packed up her clothing and all of the money she had before grabbing Veemon and called Willis, informing him she needed residence at the school.

Feeling excited that another DigiDestined would be joining him at the school, Willis had told Charles about Davey and the old man decided to go pick her up at the air port along with the child of Destiny.

Charles had become fond of Davey the second he laid eyes on the girl and when he got to know her better, he noted that her personality was very similar to his adopted sister whom he hadn't seen in years.

Arriving in front of a door, Davey snapped out of her memories and knocked on it which made the man behind her stare at it curiously, wondering what lay behind it.

"Come in." Charles called.

Opening the door, Davey then walked inside and sent the Canadian mutant an encouraging smile over her shoulder and gestured for him to follow her.

When the man had first heard about the head master, he hadn't expected an old man sitting in a wheelchair.

Looking up from the paperwork on his desk, Charles smiled at Davey and the man who was with her.

"Good morning, Logan. I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?" He greeted.

"Where am I?" The man, Logan, demanded.

"West Chester, new York. You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention. But I believe Davia has already told you all this." Charles said.

"I don't need medical attention." Logan stated rudely.

"Yes, of course." Charles nodded.

He then wheeled his chair out from behind the desk and Davey walked over to him, leaning down to give the man a hug and he grinned as he returned the hug.

"Morning, Charles." She told the man.

"Good morning, Davia. Thank you for bringing Logan in." He said.

Pulling away, the two mutants then turned their attention back onto Logan who was standing by the door awkwardly.

Then, two other adults walked into the room.

The first was a woman who had long snow white hair, dark brown eyes and dark skin that showed she was of African descent.

Next was a man with neatly styled brown hair and was wearing a pair of sunglasses that had red lens, though Charles knew that he had eyes the same shade of blue as his older brother who had died many years ago.

"Ah, Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm. This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." Charles introduced the two mutants.

"Hello." Ororo smiled at Logan in greeting.

Scott held his hand out to shake Logan's, but he simply stared at it in silence until the man lowered it, seeing that the new comer wasn't very friendly.

"They saved your life." Charles informed.

Next, Jean stepped into the room making Scott smile at his fiancé and Logan turned his attention onto her, recognizing her as the woman who was in the lab with him.

"I believe you already met Dr. Jean Grey." Charles said.

Walking by Logan, the redhead made her way over to Charles and stood on his other side, but wrapped an arm around Davey's shoulders making the weasel girl smile up at her.

"As Davia explained to you before, you're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto." Charles told Logan.

"What's a Magneto?" Logan questioned.

"A very powerful mutant who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate called Sabertooth." Charles explained.

Scoffing at the name, Logan began to glance around at the group of mutants in the room with him.

"Saberooth? Storm? And what do they call you? Wheels? And who are you, Weasel Girl?" Logan joked.

"Actually, it's Black Kat. Also, I find it funny that you're mocking us for our names, _Wolverine_." Davey gave him a look.

Giving the girl a questioning look, Logan then realized that she had seen his dog tags which had the names "Logan" and "Wolverine" on them.

That explained how they knew what his name was.

"I thought you said you weren't a cat." Logan said instead.

"I'm not." Davey said.

Unsure of how to react to what the girl said and becoming annoyed with the sass she had, Logan rolled his eyes.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Logan scoffed.

"So's your hair." Davey retorted making Logan growl in annoyance, but he chose to ignore her.

Turning and intending to leave, Logan found Scott standing in his way, blocking the door.

"Cyclops, right? You wanna get out of my way?" Logan asked as he grabbed Scott by the collar of his shirt.

Scott glanced over at Charles, mentally asking him what their next action would be.

Davey stared at the man in worry.

Scott was Willis' mentor and she didn't want anything to happen to the man, even if there were moments were they didn't get along.

"Logan, it's been almost 15 years, hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place." Charles spoke up.

His words seemed to have an effect on Logan as his angered expression at Scott faded away and he released his hold on the man, wondering how Charles knew all this.

"With no memory of who or what you are." Charles continued.

"Shut up." Logan turned to him.

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers." Charles told him.

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

" _You're not the only one with gifts."_ Charles projected into Logan's mind.

Logan's head then moved about, listening to all of the voices that Charles was projecting into his mind, displaying his power to him.

Looking at Charles and seeing the serious expression on his face, Logan began to believe what was being said to him.

"What is this place?" Logan asked.

"Welcome to Mutant High." Davey grinned.

To be continued...


	3. The Two Weasels

"The Two Weasels"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After Charles had explained everything about the school he had built years ago to be a safe place for children to learn how to control their powers and get a proper education, he had asked Davey to take Logan to his room.

Sending an image of the room and it number into the girl's mind, Charles sent Davey off to take Logan to his room before she went off to her classes for the day.

Locating the room, Davey opened it and walked inside, showing it off to Logan.

"Here we are. There are some fresh sheets in the closet here. Scott should be up with your bags in a few minutes." Davey told him.

Nodding at that, Logan then watched as the girl walked around the room, opening the closet the show off where the sheets where located.

"So, you mind explaining why you're called Black Kat when you're not one." Logan said.

Glancing over to the man, Davey saw that he was curious over this fact and was frustrated that he didn't know anything about it.

She supposed that as an amnesiac, Logan hated not knowing the full story behind certain facts.

It really wouldn't be a bother to explain the origins of her code name to him, after all, it wasn't a large secret and if it helped him to open up and stop being so rude, she didn't see the issue in it.

"Okay, well, after I came here, I found out that the breed of animal I am is a type of weasel called a binturong. Another name for the animal is a bearcat. Also, my middle name happens to be Kat. I thought it would be a fun little play on words. Also, there are no good names for someone with weasel DNA." Davey explained.

Listening to her words as he sat down on the queen sized bed that was in the room; Logan took them in and realized two things.

The teen in front of him was a clever and playful little thing, but she also could be quite conniving and obviously liked to mess with people.

"Well, it makes more sense than how I got my name. Actually, I have no idea how I became the Wolverine." Logan said as his hands tightened into fists on his knees.

Remembering the long metal claws that the man had held out threateningly towards her earlier that day, Davey then thought over what she knew about wolverines.

They were a large breed of weasel, just like binturongs, and were known as skunk bears or even nasty cats.

Wolverines were also solitary creatures and didn't play nice, they were known to take on animals that were larger than they were and had large claws and fangs.

Based on personality alone, it made sense as to why Logan had somehow gained the name Wolverine, but she supposed that it had more to do with his powers than anything else.

"Maybe it's the claws." Davey said suddenly.

Stunned that the girl had actually said responded to what he had told her, Logan looked at her and down at his knuckles where his claws came out of.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Have you ever seen a wolverine's claws before? I would not want to get sliced up by those things." Davey scoffed.

Her tail was swishing about, displaying the amusement she held in her tone as she spoke of the subject.

Staring on at the girl, Logan then allowed his claws to slide out of his knuckles, slowly, displaying them.

"Yeah, you really wouldn't want to get sliced up by these." He chuckled.

Curiosity taking over, Davey walked over to the bed where Logan sat and kneeled down to get a better look at the claws.

She found that the skin around the area his claws came out was red, obviously sore, but there was no blood.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked him in concern.

Hearing what the girl had asked him, Logan had to force himself not to grin.

She and Rogue were the first two people to have ever asked him that question before.

Rogue had asked out of curiosity to keep the conversation going so she could learn more about the man she had hitched a ride with.

As for Davey, someone who had been around many mutants and seen how their powers worked, she had asked the question out of concern for him.

"All the time, but I've gotten used to it. Besides, I heal faster than most people, so it's not a big deal." Logan shrugged.

Taking the words in, Davey began to realize that one of Logan's powers was that he could regenerate skin tissue at a rapid pace, healing injuries soon after he received them.

Sliding the claws back into his knuckles, and noticing that Davey was staring intently at the wounds that sealed over within seconds with amazed eyes, Logan cleared his throat to get her attention back onto his face.

"Okay, so, you know about my powers. Now tell me about yours. What exactly can you do? Or is this just it?" Logan asked as he gestured to her tail and ears.

Scoffing at that, Davey got up from her kneeling position and crossed her arms as she stood in front of him.

"I got these when I was 11. Have you ever grown out a tail before? 'Cause, let me tell ya, not a pleasant experience. I'm surprised nobody called the police with all of the screaming I did." Davey said.

That statement made Logan frown, trying to image what sort of pain it was like for your own tail bone to grow out of your skin, becoming an actual tail that became an amazing length and gained flesh and fur over it.

When Logan's claws came out, it was quick and he had his healing factor to help him, but from the small scars that he noticed on the girl's arms from past battles, he was able to deduce that she didn't have the same ability he had.

"So, what are your powers? I mean, what were they before this happened?" Logan asked her.

Instead of giving an answer, Davey simply smirked as her eyes flashed pale pink and the shadows rose up around her body, swallowing it whole and dragging her down into the ground.

"What the hell?" Logan exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

Walking over to where the girl once stood, he tried to sniff her off, find where she had gone off to, but he couldn't track her.

A whistle was then heard, catching his attention and he whipped around to find the girl sitting on his window sill, grinning widely and twiddling her fingers at him in hello.

Confused over what he had seen, Logan glanced from the ground, then over to the window where the girl was located.

"How did you do that? What was that?" He demanded.

Climbing down from the window sill, Davey then walked back over to where Logan was standing.

"I have control over shadows and darkness. I can bend it to my will and do whatever I want with them. Teleport, create shields, blast people away with some kind of shadow balls. Oh, and there's something new that I've been trying to learn how to control. It's like some kind of possession type thing." Davey said.

"Possession?" Logan raised an eyebrow at that.

Unknown to him, the girl's shadow stretched out from under her feet and expanded over his shadow, merging with it.

Lifting her arm, Davey watched as Logan did the same, making the man watch with stunned eyes, unable to believe that he had no control over his body.

"What is this? Are you doing this to me?" He demanded.

"This is something called shadow possession. I can stretch out my shadow and merge it with yours, taking control over your body. That I found out by accident when I was attacked." Davey explained.

She then released her hold on Logan, feeling tired from the control she had over him.

Shadow possession was a power she discovered when she was in the Digital World with Veemon one day.

They had been traveling around, wanting to see the changes that had happened over time after MalpMyotismon's defeat.

An IceDevimon had appeared and attacked them, badly injuring a Digivolved ExVeemon who had tried his best to protect his partner, but the Ultimate level was too powerful for him.

When IceDevimon was about to attack Davey, her shadow had expanded and merged with the Fallen Angel's shadow, keeping him frozen in place and unable to attack her.

Realizing that she had him trapped, Davey then gathered up the energy in her hands and sent out a blast of black and pink energy, knocking him away.

Amazed with the girl's power over darkness, IceDevimon had simply bowed t the girl, showing his respect for her power before he then left.

The experience had been a confusing one, but Davey was quick to gather up ExVeemon and teleported them back to the Digi-Port where they returned back to the school in case IceDevimon decided to come back.

They later on found out that IceDevimon had met his end by the hands of Angemon and Angewomon when he found the DigiDestineds spending time at the beach on File Island.

Shaking off the memory of that event, Davey then turned towards the door when she caught the familiar scent of Scott.

The man walked into the bedroom, carrying two large bags in his hands.

"Hey, everything okay in here?" He asked.

Although she couldn't see it, Davey knew that Scott's eyes were roaming over her form to make sure she wasn't harmed and that she was scared.

Honestly, the man was such a mother hen, even if he tried so hard to deny it.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Scott. I was just telling Logan more about the school. Which reminds me, lunch is at 12:00 pm. You'll be able to see Rogue at that time." Davey informed Logan.

"Right, thanks." Logan said.

Grinning up at him, Davey then made her way over to the door and passed by Scott, sending the man a small smile before her body sunk into the shadows and she teleported off to her room to get her bag for class.

"Does she do that all of the time?" Logan questioned.

"You get used to it after a while. Why? Does it creep you out?" Scott asked as he set the bags down on the floor.

"Maybe a little bit." Logan admitted.

"Everyone feels that way. Anyway, uh, bathroom is down the hall if you need it. I'm sure the Professor will send someone to show you to the kitchen later." Scott said.

With his job done, Scott then started making his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Wow, you two are terrible at conversation." Someone spoke.

Jumping in surprise, Scott turned to find Davey standing down the hall, her back pack slung over her shoulder and Veemon standing at her side, munching on what looked to be a rolled up pancake.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Scott asked as he walked over to the duo of Miracles.

"I wanted to make sure you two didn't try to kill each other. You didn't exactly have a good first meeting." Davey stated.

"Didn't sound like it to me." Veemon commented.

Rolling his eyes at the girl and her dragon, Scott then gave Davey a stern expression.

"I can handle myself, so you don't have to worry about me. Now, would you please get to class? You're going to miss the rest of first period if you don't hurry." He told her.

"All right, all right. I'm on my way. See you for third period." Davey waved.

She was then consumed by the shadows, being taken away to her first class along with Veemon.

That girl was difficult to deal with at times, but she was good with the younger students and was an important member of the team, so Scott figured he couldn't really complain.

To be continued...


	4. She Deserves Better

"She Deserves Better Than That"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Morning classes flew by quickly and soon it was time for lunch.

Gathering up her books, Davey stood up from her desk and started making her way out of the class, sending a smile over at Ororo on her way.

As she walked out of the door, Davey was soon joined by Willis who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Guess what I heard?" He sang teasingly.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're gossiping now?" Davey rolled her eyes.

"It's not gossiping if I got the information from the source itself. Anyway, Bobby met the new girl Rogue and it looks like he may have a crush on her." Willis said.

That had Davey looking at her blond companion in confusion.

She had known Robert "Bobby" Drake for a few years now and after everything she had gathered about the 16 year old boy, she was shocked by what Willis had told her about him.

"I thought Bobby was gay. Since when is he interested in girls?" The weasel girl asked in disbelief.

Bobby may try to deny it, but she had seen the way he checked out Peter when they spent time at the pool outside during the summer.

Then again, who wouldn't stare at Peter when he was half naked and dripping wet when coming out of the pool?

Davey was quite certain a few girls passed out from the sight.

Also, everyone was sure that there was some sexual tension going on between Bobby and his roommate John Allerdyce.

"Maybe's he's bi." Willis suggested.

"Guess so." Davey sighed.

After going to their rooms to place their books inside, Willis escorted Davey with him down into the kitchen, finding Veemon, Terriermon and Lopmon already down there, filling their plates with food already.

Walking into the kitchen to gather their own food, the Golden Radiance duo found Peter, Bobby and John all sitting at a table with a pretty female brunette who had dark brown eyes and was completely covered up.

Noticing the duo walking into the kitchen, Peter smiled and waved them over.

"Hey, I grabbed you two a plate." Peter said as he gestured to the two plates of food.

One plate had two slices of pizza in it while the second plate had three slices.

It was obvious the second plate was meant for Davey since she had a high metabolism and could eat quite a bit of food.

"Thanks, Colossus." Willis grinned at the Russian.

Getting up out of his seat, Peter pulled out the chair beside him, waiting for Davey to sit down in it and she smiled up at him.

Watching the Russian boy and Japanese girl interacting with each other, the blond with brown eyes scoffed lightly and took a bite out of his pizza.

Turning her attention over to the new girl, Davey sent her a friendly smile, ignoring the way she was staring at her ears and tail.

"Hey, you must be Rogue. I'm Davey, code name Black Kat." She introduced herself.

John snickered at that and Rogue ducked her head down, blushing over the fact that she had been caught staring.

"And I'm Willis, also known as Mars." He winked at Rogue.

"Mars? Why are you called that?" Rogue asked, her Southern accent being heard in her voice.

"Because Vulcan was already taken." John smirked.

For those who understood the teasing, they all grinned in amusement while Rogue was confused.

"Willis' body naturally absorbs radiation and can release it in blasts." Bobby explained to Rogue.

The Southern girl nodded at that, but then her attention was pulled onto the three Digimon who were rushing over to their table, the rabbit twins jumping onto Willis' lap while Veemon pulled himself onto Davey's lap.

Rogue's eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of the creatures, wondering if they were mutants as well.

"So, I guess we have a new mutant today." Terriermon commented.

"What makes you ask that?" Bobby asked the green twin.

"Because we always have pizza on the days we get a new student." Lopmon explained.

"Yep, that's her right there." Veemon pointed at the girl.

Stunned by the three creatures turning their attention onto her, Rogue moved back in her seat, feeling nervous once again.

"Hi there, I'm Veemon and I'm Davey's Digimon partner." The dragon smiled in a friendly manner.

"I'm Terriermon." The green and beige rabbit said.

"And I'm Lopmon." The chocolate and pink colored rabbit smiled shyly.

"And we're Willis' Digimon partners." The twins chimed together.

"Um, what are Digimon?" Rogue asked in confusion.

The three blonds, brunette and berry haired girl all shared a look at that, unsure of how to explain the concept of Digimon to the girl.

"Um, I guess you could say, they're like...guardian angels for certain children." Peter fumbled over his words.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Rogue glanced over the two rabbits and the dragon, wondering how they would be considered guardian angels when they didn't even look like ones.

What she didn't know was that Lopmon was actually a Celestial Digimon and could Digivolve into a cherub like creature in his final form.

"Guardian angels?" John scoffed.

Peter shrugged at him, unsure of how else to exactly explain it.

In a way, the Digimon really were like guardian angels to the DigiDestineds and protected their human partners from danger.

"It's a long story." Bobby said to Rogue.

Nodding at that, Rogue decided to drop the subject and turned her attention back onto Davey, tilting her head to the side when she noticed something.

Peter had kept his arm resting on the back of the chair during the entire conversation and didn't seem to be moving any time soon.

A familiar face was seen entering the room and Rogue looked over to the doorway to find Logan was being escorted into the kitchen by Ororo.

Sniffing the air around him, Logan began searching for Rogue's scent and managed to find her sitting at a table with Davey and four boys.

When Rogue saw the Canadian man, she sent him a smile and he nodded at her before he followed Ororo over to where the food was laid out.

Feeling a bit more relaxed now that she saw the man was fine, Rogue turned her attention back onto the duo sitting across from her and watched as she saw them speaking to each other in Russian.

Leaning closer to Bobby to speak with him, Rogue gained the blond's attention while John spoke with Willis and the Digimon all giggled together as they told jokes.

"Hey, Bobby?" Rogue whispered to him.

"What is it?" He smiled at her kindly.

"Are Davey and Peter dating? Because I can't really tell." She whispered to him.

Fighting back the laughter he felt bubbling inside of him, Bobby turned his ice blue eyes onto Peter and Davey as they spoke to each other.

Peter was smiling at Davey as he listened to her speak, alternating into Japanese as she became a bit more animated in her speech.

The older mutant was amused by her and was giving her his full attention.

"To be honest, even I'm not sure. I mean, sometimes it looks like they are a couple, but other times they don't. I-I mean, I'm pretty sure they like each other. Peter makes it pretty obvious that he likes her, but Davey doesn't really notice it." Bobby explained to her.

Curious over this, Rogue looked back over at Peter and Davey, watching as they laughed together and the weasel girl's eyes lit up in joy while the large male staring down at her with adoration.

"They look good together." Rogue commented.

"Yeah, sadly, they're never gonna get together." John interrupted.

Stunned by the brown eyed blond joining the conversation, Rogue looked at John and found that she had the attention of him and Willis.

"What do ya mean?" She asked.

"There's this other girl we're friends with. Her name is Kitty and she has a crush on Peter, too." Terriermon whispered.

"And Davey always puts her friends and family above herself." Lopmon added.

"She's a selfless idiot. When she hears that someone likes the same person she does, she always backs off. If Kitty sees peter and Davey looking all cozy together, Davey will be able to sense that Kitty is upset over it and will confront her. Kitty will confess she likes Peter and will automatically back off, allowing the two to be together. Which pisses me off." John huffed.

The pyrokinetic, ice wielder, male DigiDestined and Southerner were all leaning around the table, gathered together in a small circle as they whispered to each other.

Thankfully, Davey and Peter were oblivious to them since they were locked in their own little world, busy with talking about the training session that they would be having in the Danger Room later on that day.

"That can't really be true." Rogue denied.

"Believe me, it is. These two girls back in her home of Odaiba, they did the exact same thing to her. Davey liked Ken, but backed off of him when this complete and utter bitch named Yolei took an interest in him. And then there's Kari, little Miss Princess of Light. She always mistreated Davey for years. Constantly took advantage of her friendship and showed no interest in this guy called TK, but when Davey started to have feelings for him, that's when she pounced. Seriously, I think the only person in that group who was a true friend to Davey was Cody and he was a freaking child." Willis ranted.

The boy's beautiful blue eyes bled red in his anger, displaying his anger at the way his best friend was treated.

Davey was the only person who willingly wanted to help him save Lopmon and she never gave up on trying to help him while the others did nothing at all.

They had even stood back and watched as Davey and Veemon were chased around by a Tortomon that could have mauled them to death if the dragon hadn't of Digivolved into ExVeemon to protect his partner.

Also, it had been Davey who had defeated MaloMyotismon since she had fought off the illusions he had placed in her mind.

As a mutant who could have been beaten and abused by her family when they found out what she was, Davey was completely unselfish and was content with her life, wanting nothing that MaloMyotismon's fantasy world could have given her.

Instead, all she wanted was to defeat him and had saved the others from their fantasy worlds, forcing them to continue fighting until the psychopathic monster was defeated once and for all.

Not only that, but she had been the one who didn't want to run away from Cherubimon and had inspired Willis to keep fighting to save his partner.

Koshiro "Izzy" Izumi had also told Willis on how it was Davey's determination to never give up that allowed her to find the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles and had used it for the first time to defeat Kimeramon while everyone else wanted to run away scared, leaving the beast to create more havoc and destruction.

In Willis' opinion, Davey was a true hero and deserved a lot more respect than people gave her and she was granted that respect when she came to the school and was made an X-Men by the Professor who saw the amazing potential the young Omega level mutant had.

She no longer had people calling her harsh names behind her back or had people referring to her as an idiot simply because she didn't view things the exact same way they did.

The young hero was finally being treated properly and felt the love and respect that she should have been given by her damned friends and family who only verbally abused her.

"Willis, are you okay?" Davey asked.

She had sensed the area around her heating up and assumed that it was John showing off his power over fire, but she hadn't smelt smoke.

What she had smelt was the toxic scent from the radiation that came from Willis' power and knew that something was happening to upset her friend.

Snapping out of his rage, Willis turned his attention onto Davey and the second he looked into those chocolate brown orbs of hers, he felt himself calming down.

Smile forming on his face, Willis sent it Davey's way, hoping to show her that he was fine and that she didn't need to worry so much over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." He assured her.

Giving the American boy a look of disbelief, Davey decided to let the subject drop and turned her attention onto Rogue, smiling kindly at the girl.

When those eyes were off of him, Willis allowed himself to relax and John patted his shoulder, knowing how difficult it was to lie when those eyes were focused on you.

The truth was, John greatly respected Davey since she was the only person at the school who wasn't hard on him for acting out with his powers, knowing how frustrating it was for him to learn proper control over them.

Especially since his lack of control over his powers was the reason why his parents had thrown the Australian-American boy out of his home and out on the streets.

"Anyway, Rogue, at the end of the day, we're going to be having a session in the Danger Room." Davey brought up.

"Danger Room?" Rogue asked in alarm.

"It used to be a WW2 bunker, but was converted into a training area. It's where the students go to practice their powers and also how to fight to defend themselves." Veemon explained.

"It's not as bad as you're probably thinking. Anyway, if it makes you feel any better, you can be my partner for training today." Davey offered,

That caused all of the males at the table to groan in disappointment.

"Guess we're not winning any of the sessions today." John commented.

"Um, I-I wouldn't know what to do." Rogue stuttered.

"And that's why I'm offering to partner up with you. I can help you out during the training. It's no issue, really. It might even be fun. What do you say?" Davey asked.

Staring at the younger girl, Rogue couldn't find it in herself to deny Davey.

She was mesmerized by the innocence in her expression and the kind, warm aura that surrounded the weasel girl as she smiled at her with such a gentle expression.

"Sure." Rogue agreed with a small smile of her own.

To be continued...


	5. There Are Ways Around It

"There Are Ways Around It"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Last period had arrived and all of the students from the ages 15 to 18 had gathered into the Danger Room, all of them changed into gym clothes.

Storm, Jean and Cyclops were all gathered in the room and were wearing black leather uniforms, each one designed in a different way to match their powers.

Cyclops' uniform was black and it covered his body from head to toe, wearing matching gloves and black boots while he wore a metal visor that was made to release his optic blasts at different levels of power.

Jean wore a uniform that was a female version of the one Cyclops was wearing; only she had a dark belt that had an X on the buckle.

Storm was wearing a uniform just like Jean's with a buckle that had an X on the buckle, but her own outfit was outlined in white and she wore a cape.

Much to the surprise of Rogue, she found Willis and Davey, or mars and Black Kat, walking out of the locker rooms dressed in uniforms as well.

Mars was wearing a black sleeveless top and black pants which were outlined in light green while he wore boots and fingerless gloves.

A green belt that had an X on the square buckle was tied around his waist.

Black Kat was wearing a black tube top with a leather jacket over it, black fingerless gloves, black pants, pink knee high boots and a pink belt that had an X on the square shaped buckle.

Covering the bottom half of her face was a black facial mask.

"Bobby, why are Willis and Davey wearing those uniforms?" Rogue asked him.

"Because they're official members of the X-Men team. The rest of us are still students and trainees." Bobby explained.

"Yeah, we don't get our uniforms until the Professor says we're ready." John rolled his eyes.

"What are the X-Men?" Rogue asked making the two boys share a look.

There was still quite a bit they had to explain to the girl.

Passing by Cyclops, Black Kat noticed that the man had his phone out and was staring at the screen, his lips pulled down into a frown.

"Hey, what's up?" Black Kat asked.

"Yeah, I thought we had a no cell phone rule in the Danger Room." Mars added.

Sighing, Cyclops turned his phone off and shoved it into the pocket on the inside of his uniform.

"It's different when you have an emergency. Turns out, my parents are having some trouble with my brother." Cyclops revealed.

"Vulcan? What's wrong with him?" Mars questioned.

They had never met the boy before, but Gabriel "Vulcan" Summers was popularly known as the youngest brother of the deceased Havok and the current X-Men leader Cyclops.

The boy was 16 years old and had a power that was similar to Havok's, only it seemed to be growing stronger with each passing year and was becoming a greater danger to the people around him.

"His powers are getting more difficult for him to control. He almost destroyed the school today because some jock insulted him." Cyclops explained.

"Didn't you almost destroy the school because a jock was hassling you?" Storm brought up.

Cyclops' cheeks burned pink as Black Kat and Mars snickered at him, enjoying the mortified look that was on his face.

"No. It was the boy's room. And I only blasted off the door." Cyclops huffed.

That made the two youngest X-Men laugh at the team leader, finding enjoyment in learning the mistakes he made in his past.

It wasn't because they wanted to tease or taunt him about it; it was because it made them feel better about any mistakes they have made when they lost control of their powers.

Clearing his throat, Cyclops turned his attention back onto his teammates as Jean came walking over to join them.

"Anyway, let's get started on this session." He ordered.

"Actually, Davey, I think you should take Rogue out of this session. It's her first day. I think you should ease her into everything by teaching her some self defense moves." Jean instructed.

"Sure, works for me. After all, it's not like we can train her to use her powers when she won't tell anyone what they are." Black Kat shrugged.

"I wonder why that is." Mars mused.

"Don't try to weasel it out of her." Storm scolded.

Gasping in embarrassment at the words she used, Storm turned her attention onto Black Kat, sending her an apologetic expression while Cyclops, Mars and Jean all snickered.

Shaking her head in amusement, Black Kat sent the African woman a grin before she made her way over to where Rogue was stretching with Bobby and John, also known as Iceman and Pyro.

Seeing the girl walking over to them, Pyro nudged Iceman in the side and pointed over to her.

"Hey, Davey." Iceman greeted the girl.

"Hey, guys." Black Kat smiled at them.

She then turned her attention onto Rogue.

"Anyway, Rogue, you're coming with me. Today I'm going to be teaching you some self defense moves to help you catch up with everyone else." Black Kat informed.

"Um, okay. Is this going to be hard?" Rogue asked nervously.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you. Come on, let's go get started." Black Kat smiled and pulled her mask down, hoping it would help the girl feel better.

Nodding, Rogue followed Black Kat as she led her off out of the Danger Room, taking her outside while Cyclops started the session for the day.

"Why do we have to do this outside?" Rogue asked as they stood in the back yard.

"Because the Danger Room is gonna be set up with a hologram of a forest or whatever. The whole point of the session is for everyone to break off into teams and use their powers to work together and keep away from the X-Men. Think of it as the ultimate game of tag." Black Kat grinned.

Realizing how hot it was outside, she shed off her jacket and tossed it onto a bench nearby.

"Aren't you going to take off your sweater? You're gonna suffer in this heat if you're all bundled up." Black Kat said.

Sensing how nervous and uncomfortable the girl had become, the weasel took notice of how Rogue was tugging on her gloves, ones that she had been wearing ever since she first arrived.

"I-I just don't feel comfortable showing too much skin." Rogue stuttered.

She was avoiding eye contact and looked very upset.

Thinking things over, Black Kat was able to finally put the pieces together.

"Rogue... Do your powers have anything to do with skin contact with others?" Black Kat asked.

There had once been a mutant that came to the school who had the ability to paralyze people with a single touch.

Because of this, the mutant never touched anyone and always wore gloves.

They didn't stay long since they felt like they would be a threat to the children and took off, joining a group of mutants who lived far away from civilization.

"H-How did you know?" Rogue asked as her eyes grew wide.

"You're not the first mutant who has powers that are activated from skin contact." Black Kat stated.

"Oh. I-I just don't like it. Whenever I touch someone, I hurt them. It's best if I stayed all covered up like this, even if I hate it." Rogue stared at the ground sadly.

Giving the girl a sympathetic expression, Black Kat then tried to think of a way to make it easier on Rogue to deal with her powers.

Glancing down at her hand, the weasel then thought up a way that she could touch Rogue without the Southern girl harming her.

Willing the shadows to rise from the ground, Black Kat watched as they molded to her body and covered her skin in a thin layer of protection.

Staring down at her grey tinted skin, Black Kat then took a step closer to Rogue and gently reached out with her hand, touching the girl's cheek with her finger tips.

Feeling the warmth of the girl's touch, Rogue gasped and jumped away, fearful that she would hurt Black Kat accidentally.

When nothing happened and Rogue didn't feel the sudden jolt of her powers being activated, she stared at Black Kat in awe.

"How... Why aren't you-? What did you do?" Rogue asked in confusion.

Grinning with pride over how she had found a new way to use her powers, Black Kat simply strode forward and held her hand out towards Rogue.

"I managed to find a way to stop your powers from affecting me. Now, you don't have to worry about hurting me with any skin contact." She said.

Curious to see if this was true, Rogue hesitantly pulled off her glove and reached out to touch Black Kat's extended hand.

Placing her hand on top of Black Kat's slightly smaller one, Rogue was stunned and released a laugh of disbelief when she found herself able to actually touch her without causing harm.

Smiling for the first time after she discovered her powers, Rogue turned her joyful gaze onto Black Kat who was grinning up at her.

"See? If I can find a way around your powers, then I'm sure you can, too. One day, you'll be able to freely touch, hug and kiss whoever you want. Now, get that sweater off before you faint from overexposure to the heat. We have some training to do." Black Kat said.

"Right!" Rogue nodded with a thrilled expression on her face.

Shedding her sweater off and leaving her in her t-shirt, Rogue stood in front of Black Kat and waited for the lesson to begin.

To be continued...


	6. Strange Things Happen at Night

"Strange Things Happen at Night"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Waking up at midnight and having a difficult time going back to sleep, Davey got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

An annoying issue she had with her powers was that, since she had the DNA of an animal that was active during the night time, she always had a difficult time sleeping when it was dark out and it was an issue for her to be woken up in the morning.

Also, her eyesight was different than anyone else's.

When day transitioned into night, she wasn't able to tell since everything was always bright to her.

The night sky was a dark cerulean color instead of the black or an inky color that everyone else saw.

Making her way down into the kitchen, Davey then started searching for something to eat and then planned on going into the living room to watch TV.

As she started the popcorn, Davey's ears twitched when she heard someone sniffling as they walked near the kitchen.

Sniffing at the air, the weasel girl recognized the scent as one of the mutant children.

Maternal instincts kicking in, Davey rushed out of the kitchen and found a little girl with aqua blue hair and teal eyes crying softly.

"Lizzie? What are you doing out of bed?" Davey asked.

Head picking up, the little girl looked over at the teenager and walked over to her, arms held up.

"Davey!" She cried.

Kneeling, Davey welcomed the girl into an embrace and held her gentle, comforting the 8 year old child.

"What's wrong, Lizzie? Why are you crying?" Davey asked softly.

"I-I had a nightmare!" Lizzie sobbed.

Humming in understanding, Davey scooped the girl up and carried her into the kitchen, setting the girl down at the table.

She then made some hot chocolate and served it to the child to help calm her down.

As Lizzie sipped at her drink, Davey sat down beside her and gently carded her fingers through the child's tangled hair, hoping it helped to soothe her.

"So, what was your nightmare about?" Davey asked.

"It was about monsters. I don't know why, but I always dream 'bout them. Even when I keep wishing not to." Lizzie pouted sadly.

Smiling over the innocence of the child and wishing she could go back to those peaceful times of her childhood, Davey continued to comfort the little girl.

"Lizzie, tell me something. What is something that makes you happy when you think about it?" Davey questioned.

"Ponies! I love how cute they are and then they get so big and strong!" Lizzie exclaimed and spoke of the animal in excitement.

"I see. Well, Lizzie, this is what I want you to do. When I take you upstairs and tuck you into your bed, I want you to say; I will not dream of ponies." Davey instructed.

"What?" Lizzie asked in confusion.

"That's right. Don't think about cute, sweet, innocent, big eyed ponies running through fields and chasing after their mommies and chewing on your hats." Davey teased making Lizzie giggle.

"But why do I have to say that?" Lizzie asked.

"Because the mind is a tricky thing. When you don't want to think about something that upsets or unsettles you, your brain will make it happen anyway. That's why, instead of saying you don't want to think of bad things, you have to focus on not thinking of good things. That way, when you do dream, it won't be of monsters, it'll be of ponies or whatever other good thing that makes you happy." Davey explained.

"Brains are weird." Lizzie commented.

"Yes, they are. Now, repeat after me. I won't dream of ponies. I won't dream of ponies." Davey said.

As she repeated the phrase, she gave Lizzie an expectant look, telling her with her eyes that she wanted her to start the chant as well.

"I won't dream of ponies. I won't dream of ponies." Lizzie recited.

"That's it. Now, come on. Let's get you back to bed, okay?" Davey smiled.

"Okay." Lizzie nodded.

Rinsing out the mug and placing it in the sink, Davey then picked Lizzie up and settled her on her hip, carrying her up to her bedroom.

Opening the door to the room, Davey walked inside and glanced over at the other two little girls who shared the room and made sure that they were sleeping peacefully.

Walking over to the empty bed, Davey placed Lizzie on it and pulled the covers up over the child to tuck her in.

"There we are. Now, remember, keep saying those words. It'll keep the monsters from coming back." Davey whispered.

"Okay. Thanks, Davey." Lizzie nodded.

"Night, Lizzie." Davey smiled down at her.

Getting up, Davey then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

With the child taken care of, Davey then started to make her way back into the kitchen, but stopped when she heard someone cry out in pain.

Racing off down the halls, Davey melted into the shadows and was transported into Logan's bedroom.

What she saw made her gasp in horror.

Rogue was leaning over Logan and she was bleeding, choking for breath while the older mutant had his claws buried into her abdomen.

Logan was staring in horror, unable to comprehend what he had done and pulled his claws out of Rogue's body just as the people on the floor came rushing into the room to see what happened.

Reaching her hand up, Rogue touched Logan and he gasped in pain as veins appeared on his face, his energy being drained away while the stab wounds the girl had received began to heal.

Students who were woken up from the noise started piling into the room, staring at what was happening in shock.

Jean, Ororo and Scott all pushed their way into the room, watching as Rogue's wounds healed fully and she let go of Logan, watching in shock as he dropped onto the ground, convulsing before he fell unconscious.

Scott and Jean rushed over to Logan, wanting to check on him while Rogue slowly backed away, horrified by what she had done and upset that everyone now knew what her powers were.

Turning, Rogue rushed out of the room, making the students jump out of her way, not wanting to be touched.

Bobby and Willis, who were a part of the crowd, watched Rogue run off with worry showing in their eyes and hoped that the girl would be fine after what had happened tonight.

Watching Rogue run off, Davey quickly took off after the girl, wanting to make sure she was fine mentally.

Charles helpfully guided Davey to where Rogue was hiding in the library, silently sobbing to herself.

Slowly approaching the upset girl, Davey willed the shadows to cover her body in a thin layer and walked over to Rogue.

"Rogue, how are you feeling?" She asked.

Gasping in surprise, Rogue looked up with tears in her eyes and sniffled.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was just trying to wake him up." Rogue sobbed.

Feeling her heart ache for the girl, Davey sat down beside Rogue and wrapped her arms around her, pulling the girl into a hug and the brunette laid her head onto the weasel girl's chest, breathing in her scent of strawberries and honey.

"He'll be fine, Rogue. Logan has the power of regenerative cells. I also saw him stab you. If you didn't borrow his powers, then you would be dead right now. He'll understand that. Everyone else will, too." Davey told her.

"No they won't. I saw the way everyone looked at me. They're scared of me now." Rogue whimpered.

Tightening her embrace on the girl, Davey had the shadows rise up and brought them into her bedroom, finding a snoring Veemon resting in their bed.

Rogue obviously wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in her room after what had happened and knew that she would also need someone to stay with her for the night.

"They'll learn to handle it. I mean, my powers are based on the control of shadows and darkness. I can even use the power of shadows to possess people and control their bodies. Everyone was scared of me at first, too, but then they got to know me. I promise you, Rogue, things will get better." Davey comforted.

Lifting her head up, Rogue looked into those caring brown eyes and felt herself relaxing against Davey.

"Come on, get into bed. You're staying with me tonight." Davey said.

Getting up, Davey scooped up Veemon into her arms and allowed Rogue to crawl under the covers, then tucked her in.

Safe in the other girl's bed, Rogue allowed herself to relax as she felt Davey running her fingers through her hair, soothing her back to sleep.

Soon enough, Rogue's breathing evened out and she was sleeping peacefully.

Satisfied with this, Davey then settled Veemon at the foot of the bed and took off through the shadows to where Logan was taken to be checked over.

She found Charles was the only one in the room with Logan, watching over his sleeping form.

"How is Rogue?" Charles asked as he held a hand out to the girl.

"I managed to get her back to sleep. She's staying in my room for the night." Davey explained as she placed her hand in Charles'.

"Good. As for Logan, he's fine. His energy was drained, but he's quickly recovering. Scott and the others are handling the students, making sure they all get back to sleep." Charles explained.

A few minutes later, Logan began to stir and the two mutants waited for the Canadian to awaken fully.

Slowly stepping up to the man's side, Davey gently reached out and traced Logan's face with the tips of her fingers, the warm touch making the creases in the man's face fade away.

"Logan, are you okay?" She asked softly.

Eyes snapping open, Logan stared up into the concerned face of Davey who slowly backed away, allowing him to sit up.

"What happened? Is she all right?" Logan demanded.

"Rogue's fine. She's sleeping in my room right now." Davey informed.

Logan let out a sigh of relief before he then looked over at Charles, knowing that the man would know what happened in his bedroom earlier.

"What did she do to me?" Logan asked the telepath.

"Whenever Rogue touches someone, she takes their energy, their life force. In the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a short while. In your case, your ability to heal." Charles explained.

"So, in short, Rogue is a Siphon. She siphoned your powers because you accidentally stabbed her and would have bled to death if she didn't borrow your power to heal." Davey told Logan who glanced over at her.

Shocked over hearing how he almost killed the girl, Logan tried to shake off the disgust he felt over himself and trained his eyes back onto Davey, knowing that Rogue was becoming close friends with the girl.

"What was she doing in here anyways?" Logan asked.

"She said she was trying to wake you up. I guess you were having a nightmare. I think I'm gonna have to teach her never to touch someone or try to wake them up when they're having nightmares. They tend to wake up in a panic and attack whoever is close by." Davey was muttering to herself now.

"I don't even remember it." Logan said about the nightmare he had that caused him to attack Rogue.

"Don't let it bother you. The most important thing is that no one is hurt. Well, not anymore. Everyone is also safe and there's no need to worry." Davey said.

"Davia is right. It's late. Try to get back to sleep, Logan. We'll talk in the morning." Charles said.

Nodding since he knew he couldn't convince the old man to stay longer and ask more about the nightmare he had, curious to know if Charles knew anything about them, Logan allowed the duo to leave.

Using her powers once more, Davey dropped off Charles in his room and helped him climb into bed before she went back to her room, crawling into bed with Rogue and Veemon.

Her shadows still encased their mistress in a thin layer, keeping her safe from being siphoned by the girl she was sharing a bed with.

To be continued...


	7. Cerebro

"Cerebro"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next morning, Davey took a shower and then set up the tub in her bathroom for Rogue to bathe in and relax before facing the day ahead of her.

Dressing into a pair of jean shorts and a yellow crop top, Davey made her way downstairs and found no one was in the kitchen yet.

Climbing up onto the counter, she pushed aside the food and opened the hidden compartment where her secret stash was located.

She pulled out a jar of konpeito, which are Japanese sugar crystal candy that came is various shades of colors that she tended to take out when she was feeling stressed.

While she was taking the candy out of the cupboard, she heard the familiar heavy footsteps that belonged to Logan and soon his scent was close enough for her to smell it.

"Hey, kuzuri." Davey greeted as she turned around to face him.

Pausing in his steps, Logan gave the girl a confused expression.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"Kuzuri means wolverine." Veemon spoke up.

Looking over to where he heard the voice, Logan cried out and jumped back in shock at the sight of the small blue dragon.

"What the hell is that thing?!" He yelled.

"I'm not a thing, I'm Veemon. And really? You're in a school filled with mutants and I'm the one who scares you? Unbelievable." Veemon rolled his eyes.

Davey giggled, enjoying the look that was on Logan's face as he was being sassed by Veemon.

Groaning in disbelief that he was being made fun of by two children, Logan made his way over to the coffee makers.

"Where are the mugs?" He asked.

Eyes flashing pink, Davey controlled the shadows to make a cupboard door open and levitated a plain white mug over to Logan who stared at it in slight surprise.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Logan asked as he grabbed the mug.

"I can't fly." Davey shrugged.

"I can!" Veemon grinned smugly.

Logan nodded at that and brewed the coffee, glancing over at Davey who was setting up a tray with eggs, toast, orange slices and a glass of apple juice.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making breakfast for Rogue. I don't think she'll be up for coming down and facing everyone." Davey said.

"Why do you care so much? I mean, you only just met Rogue, but you seem pretty focused on taking care of her." Logan said as he watched the girl.

"Because I want to help her. Is it really so hard to believe that some people just want to help for no other motives than the desire to help people?" Davey asked.

Staring at the girl intently, Logan was able to tell from the way her heart beat and by her scent that she was telling the truth.

The weasel girl was a genuine and kind person, which took Logan by shock since he didn't think there was people like that who actually existed.

Everyone always had some type of motive and he was still suspicious of Charles, thinking the old telepath needed him for something, most likely to draw Magneto out.

"Well, you're definitely a rare find, kid." Logan commented.

"Thanks, I think. Anyway, you want breakfast; you better hurry before the students all pile in. It'll be a huge mess soon." Davey commented.

Setting the jar of candies on the tray, Davey then carried it upstairs to her bedroom with Veemon following after her.

"Hey, Davey!" Someone called.

Stopping, Davey looked behind her to find Willis was awake and was making his way over to her with Lopmon sitting on top of his head.

"Hey, where's Terriermon?" She asked.

"Still sleeping. You know how he is. Anyway, how's Rogue? The guys were pretty worried over what happened last night." Willis frowned.

"She's still a little shaken up over what happened. I'm not sure if she'll be going to class today." Davey informed.

"Do you think Rogue will be comfortable around us?" Lopmon questioned.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see." Veemon shrugged.

Continuing on to the bedroom, the Golden Radiance team stopped outside of the door and Willis knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Rogue called.

"It's me. I also brought Willis and Lopmon with me. Are you fine with some company?" Davey called through the door.

It was silent for a few seconds before Davey, Veemon and Lopmon, who all had sensitive hearing, could hear Rogue clearing her throat as she sat down on the bed.

"Okay." She said.

Willis then opened the door, allowing them to walk inside and found Rogue sitting on the bed dressed in some clothing Davey let her borrow and her hair was still damp from her bath.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Willis asked as he followed Davey into the room.

"Okay." Rogue said shyly.

"Here, I brought you some breakfast. Didn't know what you would like, though, so I hope this is okay." Davey said as she placed the tray down on the bedside table.

"Thanks." Rogue sent her a small smile.

Moving to sit down, Davey gave a startled yelp when Willis sat down on the bed and pulled her to sit on his lap, making the Digimon and Rogue giggle as the weasel girl gave the American a glare.

Sending his fellow Keeper of the Golden Radiance an innocent grin, Willis then turned his attention onto Rogue.

"So, do you think you'll be able to come to class today? Bobby is pretty worried about you. I mean, you did almost die last night." Willis said.

That made Rogue stare down at the mattress with an uneasy expression and Davey slapped Willis' arm, giving him a look of disproval.

"I-I don't know if I'll be comfortable with that. I feel like everyone is gonna stare at me and talk about me." Rogue said.

"That is a possibility, but you shouldn't let that bother you." Veemon told her.

"That's right. You're going to have to face them soon, so you should get it over with soon so it doesn't bother you as much." Lopmon spoke up.

"The boys are right. If you hide yourself away, then it'll make it harder to move past this. Also, you'll have us with you the entire time. Don't worry about it." Davey gave Rogue a comforting smile.

Looking up from the mattress, Rogue found the four were all sending her smiles of encouragement and she found herself smiling back, feeling safe in the presence of them all.

"Thanks, but I still think I want to take today off. Will that be okay?" Rogue asked.

"Don't worry; I'll talk to the Professor about it." Davey assured.

"Can you really just do that?" Rogue questioned.

"Yeah. Davey and Jean both happen to have special privileges around here since they've basically been taken in as the Professor's daughters." Willis smirked.

He wasn't jealous about this fact at all.

He was actually happy because it meant Davey now had a family that cared for her better than her birth parents and sister did.

She had a better, happier life at the school and was loved by all.

Rolling her eyes at what Willis had said, Davey then stood up and placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You just relax. I'll tell Charles you're skipping today. Tomorrow, me and Willis will walk you to class and make sure no one bothers you. Everything will be fine." Davey said.

Rogue felt herself smiling up at Davey, nodding to her words.

"Okay. Do you think we can still have lunch together?" She asked.

"Of course." Davey gave her a grin.

With that done, Davey and Willis left the room, allowing Rogue to eat breakfast while they got their own food and then rushed off to their classes.

(Later on...)

Arriving in Charles' office, Davey stared at the X rays that had been taken of Logan's body and stared at them feeling slightly horrified.

His skeleton was completely made of metal, something that had been done to him by whoever had captured him and experimented on him.

It was frightening to know that Logan had gone through something so painful and had survived it, but he had no memory of how it happened or who had done it to him.

"What are you looking for, Eric?" Charles asked to himself.

Scott was standing in the room as well, simply watching as the telepath muttered to himself, wondering what his old friend was planning.

"It's strange. There are more powerful mutants out there. Why should this one be so important to him?" Charles wondered.

When Eric had been seen at the meeting, following after Davey and trying to speak with her, Charles had been worried that the man was after her.

Davey was an Omega level mutant and still had so much more power that wasn't tapped into yet.

If Eric had managed to sway her to his side, he would have an unstoppable force under his thumb and would cause the most chaotic damage.

"Maybe it's his way with people." Scott muttered.

"You don't like him." Charles stated.

Gaining a small, wry grin on his face, the sunglasses wearing male turned to look over at the telepath and the weasel girl.

"How could you tell?" Scott asked.

"Well, I am psychic, you know." Charles commented.

"You also make it pretty obvious. You two have this annoying alpha male play for power thing going on. Y'Know, I'm sure if you guys actually tried to get along, you could make a pretty good team." Davey said.

Scott shook his head in amusement at the teen, knowing that she was the type who believed people that were complete opposites could work together if they resolved their differences.

She had managed to prove that when she and the DigiDestineds had saved the world, but Scott wasn't so sure if he and Logan would ever get along.

Just then, Logan and Ororo came rushing into the room, the male looking angered while the woman was worried.

"Where is she?" Logan demanded.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Rogue. She's gone." Charles said after a quick sweep of the duo's minds.

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Davey demanded as she turned to look at the man.

"We looked everywhere for her. She's not in her room, she isn't anywhere on campus. Some students have said they saw her taking off, but have no idea where she ran off to." Ororo explained.

"Why would she leave? She was fine when I saw her this afternoon." Davey said.

"Davia, calm yourself." Charles said as he sensed the girl's powers growing with her worry.

"No! There's some evil sociopath out there who's after Logan. And since he knows Rogue was with him, he'll send out his demented minions to capture her! We need to find her and fast!" Davey insisted.

Sighing, Charles reached up and took Davey's hands in his own, hoping the physical contact would calm her.

Unlike with Jean, he couldn't reach into Davey's mind and control her powers, so he had to allow her to find a way to keep them calm and submissive to her on her own.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Come." Charles said.

Jean soon joined the group and they all rushed off to Cerebro, the machine that was invented by fellow mutant and scientist Henry "Hank" McCoy to enhance Charles' powers to find other mutants.

Sitting in front of the eye scanning machine, Charles stayed perfectly still as the blue light shone over his eyes.

"Welcome, Professor." The machine spoke in a female voice.

The door then opened, revealing the large room along with the helmet and keyboard that were in the center of it all.

"Welcome to Cerebro." Charles said to Logan.

"This certainly is a big, round room." Logan commented as he ventured inside, peering around.

"The brain waves of mutants are different from average human beings. This device amplifies my power, allowing me to locate mutants across great distances. That's how I intend to find Rogue." Charles explained.

"Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?" Logan asked.

"I've been trying. But he seems to have found some way to shield himself from it." Charles said as he picked up his helmet.

"How would he know how to do that?" Logan questioned.

"Because he was around when it was built." Davey revealed making Logan look back at the girl, finding her leaning against the wall with an expression that was as cold as ice.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Charles said as he set the helmet on his head.

Taking that as his cue to leave, Logan turned and followed Davey out of the room, watching as the doors to Cerebro closed.

"Have you ever-"Logan trailed off as he glanced at Jean.

"Used Cerebro? No. It takes a degree of control, and, uh, for someone like me, it's-"Jean trailed off.

"Dangerous." Scott supplied.

Even though they were two of the most powerful mutants in the school, Scott and Jean had no control over their powers.

Scott had received cerebral trauma when he was a child and it affected his ability to use his powers properly and couldn't turn it off and on like his brothers could.

As for Jean, her powers had a way of taking on a life of their own and constantly tried to take over her body, until the Professor sealed the dangerous personality her abilities had created away.

It was upsetting, but something they both had to live with.

A few minutes later, the doors opened and Charles wheeled out to meet everyone who turned to look at him in anticipation.

"She's at the train station." Charles revealed.

"Where is it?" Logan asked.

"A few miles west of here. Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto needs." Charles told the man.

"I'm the reasons he took off." Logan said.

"We had a deal." Charles said making Logan and Davey look at him with angered expressions.

"She's all right. She's just upset." Ororo assured.

"Storm, Cyclops, find her. See if you can talk to her." Charles ordered.

Nodding, the duo took off, leaving the others behind.

Not wanting to be left behind, Davey walked by Logan, sending him a look and he followed after her, having a feeling that she knew a way to leave the mansion before Ororo and Scott could.

Once they were out of hearing distance of Charles and Jean, the wolverine looked down at Davey who looked serious and strode off with a confident swagger.

"So, what's the plan? How do we get to the train station?" He asked.

"You ever wonder what it's like to ride a dragon?" Davey asked.

Sending her a confused expression, Logan followed her up to her room where they found Veemon sitting on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Veemon asked when he noticed the serious expressions on their faces.

"Rogue's at the train station. We need to get her before Magneto shows up." Davey informed as she grabbed her leather jacket and a mask.

"How is he supposed to take us there? And what did you mean about riding dragons?" Logan asked as he watched the girl.

Smirking, Davey held up her D-3 and motioned for Veemon to climb out the window, not wanting him to Digivolve while he was still in the room.

"Just watch." Davey said.

Her Digivice then released a bright blue light and Veemon was covered in it as he grew larger and wings appeared on his back.

"Veemon Digivolve too...EXVEEMON!"

At the sight of the nine foot tall dragon with white wings and a blade on his nose, Logan's jaw dropped in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Come on. It's getting dark out, so no one will notice us." Davey said as she climbed out of the window and jumped onto ExVeemon's back.

"This place is completely insane." Logan muttered.

Carefully climbing out of the window, Logan climbed onto the dragon's back and yelped when ExVeemon took off, grabbing onto Davey's waist as quickly as he could before he fell off.

To be continued...


	8. Who said I wanted you?

"Who said I wanted you?"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Soaring through the air, ExVeemon beat his powerful wings to carry himself and the two weasel mutants on his back to the train station as quickly as he possibly could.

Logan had his arms wrapped tightly around Davey's waist, having a difficult time relaxing as the cool air blew his hair back and the scent of the moisture in the air tickled at his nose.

It was being made painfully obvious that he loathed heights and didn't enjoy being high up in the air, especially without a parachute or anything to keep him strapped down so he wouldn't fall.

While they were flying, Logan felt his vision fade and strange images of himself on a plane, holding a gun and dressed in army clothing popped into his head, confusing him.

Soon enough, the dragon arrived at the train station and hovered above the building as Davey turned to look back at Logan.

"Okay, we're jumping." She informed.

"What?!" Logan shouted.

"We can't get too close with ExVeemon. He'll cause a panic if anyone sees him. Come on, let's go." Davey insisted.

Groaning in disbelief, Logan loosened his grip on the girl and watched as she, without any ounce or fear and a light of excitement in her eyes, easily jumped off of ExVeemon's back.

Shaking off his displeasure of the situation, Logan jumped after the girl and ExVeemon glowed yellow, transforming into DemiVeemon and he fell down after them.

The shadows rose up from the ground on top of the train station, catching the two weasels and the dragon, safely lowering them onto their feet.

"Don't ever do that again." Logan groaned as he bent over, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is your issue with flying?" Davey asked as she bent down to scoop up DemiVeemon.

"If men were meant to fly, then they would have wings." Logan retorted.

That earned him two looks of disbelief from the duo of Miracles.

One day, if they ever met a mutant who had wings, they were going to take photos of the look on Logan's face so they could capture the moment of shock and remind him of this conversation.

"Whatever. Let's go find Rogue now." Davey said.

Nodding, Logan stood up to his full height and followed after the girl as they both easily jumped off of the roof, thankful that no one was around to see them, and they then rushed into the building.

Once inside, Logan started sniffing around, tracking the girl's scent and located the train she was on.

"This one." Logan said as he grabbed Davey's hand and pulled her along with him.

After purchasing two tickets, the two weasels boarded the train and started searching for Rogue, glancing over the faces of the people who were sitting in their seats.

Recognizing the scent of her bubble bath that she had let Rogue use, Davey followed the scent over to a seat where she found a head covered by a green hood.

Seeing where the girl was walking off, Logan followed after her.

"Rogue?" Davey spoke up.

Startled, Rogue turned around to find Davey, DemiVeemon and Logan all staring down at her.

"Hey, kid." Logan greeted.

He then moved to sit down in the empty seat beside her while Davey moved to the vacant one that was in front of the duo, happy that no one else was sitting in front of them.

"I'm sorry about last night." Logan said.

"Me too." Rogue whispered.

"You running again?" He asked her.

"I heard the professor was mad at me." Rogue revealed.

That made DemiVeemon and Davey frown, wondering where she had heard something like that.

If anything, Charles was more interested in finally learning more about Rogue's powers and was relieved that she hadn't been accidentally murdered.

"Well, who told you that?" Logan asked.

"A boy at school." Rogue said.

Logan then sent Davey a look, basically telling her that they would need to deal with this when she got back to the school and found out who had scared Rogue off.

As for Davey herself, she was trying to think over who would have been the one to lie to Rogue and get her to run away.

None of the students at school knew Rogue well enough to dislike her and she didn't know anyone who had a cruel streak in them, so who could have made the siphon run away?

And more important, what would they have gained by making her leave?

Something was very wrong.

"You think I should go back." Rogue stated as she saw the way the two weasels were looking at each other.

"No, I think you should follow your instincts." Logan told her.

Tears then filled Rogue's eyes as she thought about how her powers first manifested and how much she hated them.

"The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him inside my head. And it's the same with you." Rogue told him.

Everyone was silent at that, taking in the information they had been given and Rogue closed her eyes as she felt the tears starting to fall which made Davey's heart break.

She then shot Logan a look, telling him to comfort her since he was next to her and Davey couldn't reach the distressed siphon.

Reaching his arm out, Logan wrapped it around Rogue's shoulders and she leaned into his side, crying into his jacket.

"There's not many people that'll understand what you're going through, but I think this guy Xavier's one of them and so is Davey. They both genuinely wanna help you, and that's a rare thing for people like us." Logan said to Rogue.

Going silent, Rogue then lifted her head to look at Logan, searching for any hint of lies in his face before she then looked over at Davey, stunned by the honest sincerity in her gaze and felt bad for not believing the girl cared for her.

Just then, the train started to rumble and began to move down the tracks making Rogue pull away from Logan and sit up properly.

``So, what do you say? Give these geeks one more shot?`` Logan questioned.

The siphon remained silent, unsure of her decision as she glanced between Davey and Logan.

``Come on. I`ll take care of you.`` Logan said.

``We both will.`` Davey spoke up at last.

She had wanted to see how Logan would handle the situation and she was pleased to see that the intimidating feral mutant did have a soft, caring side to him.

``You promise?`` Rogue asked them.

``Yeah.`` The two weasels nodded.

``We promise.`` Davey said as she and Logan shared a look, speaking with each other through their eyes.

Satisfied, Rogue then relaxed in her seat and Davey turned around to sit down properly before one of the people who worked on the train saw her and scolded her.

The train ride was mostly silent, the people on board talking in low voices to each other.

Glancing over to a seat where she found a father holding his daughter into his side, Davey started to feel a sick sensation in her chest.

Her father had never been gentle or affectionate with her, not even before she became a mutant.

Even though Charles had his moments were he said and did thing that truly frustrated her, like trying to keep them from going after Rogue, Davey still cared for the old telepath and viewed him as a father.

He was the closest thing she ever had to a real father, not just to her, but to many other mutants who attended the school.

Suddenly, the train came to an abrupt stop making everyone lurch forward in surprise.

The lights started making a strange noise and Logan stood up from his seat, sensing something off and Davey was quick to do the same, wondering what was going to happen.

As the lights kept flickering on and off, a metal suitcase then hit the wall of the train and Rogue stood up, looking around in fear.

The back door of the train then started to crease and bend until it was ripped open wide open, making people cry out as they got out of their seats and rushed away from the flying sparks and metal.

Then, a man floated down into the train and he was dressed in dark clothing, a cape and a metal helmet.

Davey recognized him as the man from the summit who tried speaking with her, but Charles had arrived and sent her away.

At the sight of the man, Logan allowed his claws to come out, stunning a cowering woman and her son since he almost stabbed her in the face.

Rolling her eyes at this, Davey pushed his arm out of the way and gestured for the woman to follow her away and the mother was quick to do so, carrying her son.

"You must be Wolverine." Eric "Magneto" Lensherr greeted as he walked towards him.

Logan took a step forward, but stopped when Magneto held his hand out, manipulating the metal encasing his bones.

"That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?" Magneto asked.

"Come on, everyone get out." Davey said as she pulled a man out of his seat and pushing him in the direction of the exit.

DemiVeemon stood on top of one of the seats, waiting to jump in when he could.

Magneto then made Logan's claws bend out wider and had his arms stretch out to his sides while Davey had everyone running for the front door of the train to escape, not wanting them around for the fight that was about to break out.

"Stop! Stop it!" Rogue shouted as Logan began to hover in the air.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Logan growled.

"You? My dear boy, whoever said I wanted you?" Magneto asked sounding amused.

Seeing his gaze travel over to Rogue, Logan and Davey then realized that she was the one Magneto had been after the entire time.

It was only a coincidence that Logan was in the same place as Rogue and everyone had assumed Magneto wanted the feral because of his metal bones and his healing factor.

No one would have been able to guess that the one he truly wanted was Rogue, the girl who could siphon anyone's powers.

Magneto threw Logan through the train car, tossing him out and Rogue got out of her seating, starting to run away while Davey stood in front of her, trying to protect her.

"You're not getting your hands on her." Davey glared at the man.

"Ah, hello again. I was hoping to see you again." Magneto smirked at her.

"I wasn't." Davey said.

Just then, a man with green skin and hair jumped onto the train, spitting out a long tongue at her.

Acting quickly, Davey created a ball of pink light and shadows, blasting it at the toad man, sending him flying out of the train car.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Davey told him.

Screaming was then heard making Davey's blood go cold.

Turning around, she found a large man with long hair, fangs and black eyes holding Rogue over his shoulder, the girl screaming in fear as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Let her go now!" Davey yelled as the shadows started to rise around her.

DemiVeemon was about to attack the man, Sabertooth, to get him to let go of Rogue, but the tiny dragon was stopped by Toad spitting out a green slime that stuck him onto the side of the train.

"Ew, this is just gross!" DemiVeemon whined as he tried to get lose from the slime.

While Davey was distracted, Magneto pulled out a needle from his pouch and he sent it flying to the girl, injecting itself into her neck.

Crying out at the feeling of the needle in her neck, Davey felt the drug take effect quickly and she fell to the floor, passed out.

"Young people." Magneto sighed.

Screaming for help, Rogue stared at the unconscious forms of Logan and Davey as she was then carried out of the train, taken away from her only protectors by the Brotherhood.

To be continued...


	9. The Machine

"The Machine"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Scott and Ororo, who had been dispatched by Toad and Sabertooth quite easily, rushed onto the train and found Logan, Davey and DemiVeemon had all been taken out.

Using his optic blasts to free DemiVeemon from the slime, Scott then carried a drugged Davey back to the car while Ororo woke up Logan, telling the feral that Rogue had been taken.

Davey wasn't able to wake up easily because of the drug that was injected into her system, so she was taken to the med bay to be looked over by Charles and Jean until she eventually woke up.

Willis had heard what happened and he ran down to the med bay, insisting he stay until his best friend woke up, holding her hand in his own as he sat beside her bed.

Holding his best friend's hand, Willis felt the twitch of her muscles and watched as Davey's eyes slowly began to flutter open.

"Oh, my head." Davey groaned in pain.

"Hey, come on, wake up now. You're safe now." Willis told her as he brushed her bangs off of her forehead.

Eyes snapping open, Davey then sat up, looking around her frantically.

"Where's Rogue?" She demanded.

"Gone. Magneto drugged you and then he took off with her. We have no idea where they are right now." Willis sighed.

Shocked by this news, Davey turned when she found Charles and Jean in the room as well, the redhead wheeling the telepath over to her bed.

"Don't worry, Davia, we will find her. Magneto will not harm her." Charles said.

"What does he even want with her?" Davey asked sounding greatly upset.

"He obviously needs her for her powers, but what does he want to do with them?" Willis asked.

"That's what we're going to figure out." Jean said.

Just then, Logan barged into the room, having heard the sound of the weasel girl's voice and wanted to check on her himself to see if she was feeling better.

He felt terrible that he had been taken out so easily, leaving the girl who was barely 16 years old to fight three older mutants by herself.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" He asked stopping by her bed.

"Great. Although, I think I'm going to break whatever moral code I have and give that old son of a bitch a beating the next time I see him." Davey said as her eyes flashed pink.

"Davia, language please." Charles scolded.

"Language my tail! I've heard you say worse than that." Davey pouted.

Logan sent the old telepath a look, doubt clear on his face while Jean and Willis were struggling to not laugh as Charles seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Logan, would you take Davia back to her room? I'm going to Cerebro to see if I can track Rogue down somehow." Charles explained.

"I thought you couldn't find Magneto with that thing." Logan said sounding confused.

"No, I can't find Erik, but I can find Rogue. She doesn't have anything blocking her mind from me." Charles said.

Accepting that answer, but also feeling skeptic, Logan helped Davey stand on her feet, allowing the girl to lean against him since she still felt the effects of the drug in her system.

Whatever kind of drug Magneto had used on her, it was strong.

As Charles was about to wheel himself out of the room, he stopped and a frown appeared on his face.

"Professor?" Jean questioned.

"It appears we have a guest." He stated.

Confused by this, everyone only waited for a few minutes as DemiVeemon, Terriermon and Lopmon came barging through the doors.

"We've got a problem!" DemiVeemon exclaimed as he scurried up to his partner.

"Don't we always?" Davey sighed.

Her tail wrapped around DemiVeemon and lifted him up so he could sit on her shoulder while the twin Digimon landed on Willis' head.

"You're never gonna believe it! That senator guy is here." Terriermon exclaimed.

"And he's now a mutant." Lopmon informed.

Exchanging looks of shock, everyone ran out of the med bay, watching as Ororo and Scott helped Senator Kelley walk down the halls.

Many of the students had scattered when the saw the man who wanted to condemn them and Pyro looked tempted to burn the man alive, but he was pulled back by Bobby and Pete.

"What's going on here? Who the hell is this?" Logan demanded.

"It's Senator Kelley! What happened?" Jean asked as she rushed forward.

Tiredly lifting his head up, Kelley stared at the redhead woman standing in front of him before his gaze landed on the other mutants behind her.

The pink haired girl looked to be trying to hide herself against the tall muscular man she was leaning against while the blond boy was glaring at him as his eyes flashed red.

"I need your help." Kelley said.

Willis scoffed at that, unable to believe that the man who hated them all and wanted to expose their identities to the world wanted their help.

"Bring him to the medical bay. We'll need to run some tests to see what's wrong with him." Charles ordered.

Opening his mouth to protest allowing the man into their home around their friends and family, Willis was stopped when he felt a silky black tail wrap around his wrist.

Meeting the chocolate colored gaze of his fellow Golden Evolution partner, Willis saw Davey giving him a expression that begged him to not protest or cause a scene.

Sighing in aggravation, Willis pet her tail in agreement that he would behave himself.

" _Thank you, Davia."_ Charles sent her way.

" _Just hurry up and figure out why Kelley is here. The sooner he leaves, the better everyone will feel. You know as well as I do that the children feel exposed and frightened with him around."_ Davey told him.

Kelley was then taken into the med bay and he was helped onto the bed while Charles hovered over him, intending to go inside his mind and seeing what happened to bring him to their safe haven.

"I was afraid that if I went to a hospital, they would..." Kelley trailed off.

"Treat you like a mutant?" Lopmon questioned.

"Not so fun when it's you is it?" Davey commented.

She didn't say it to sound mean.

The reason she said it was so the man would realize that his actions weren't right and were unfair and now he had to suffer through being treated the same way he treated mutants.

Karma came and bit him in the ass.

Going into Kelley's mind, Charles was able to see Magneto had Mystique abduct him and used a machine on him that mutated the senator's cell, turning him into a mutant that could become liquid, but he was unstable.

After he got the information that was needed, Charles herded his X-Men off into a room where they could speak about what he had discovered.

Ororo had stayed behind to watch over Kelley since it looked like the man would be passing soon considering the side effects from the machine.

"The machine emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary humans." Charles explained.

"But the mutation is unnatural. Kelley's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately." Jean interjected.

"What effects does radiation have on mutants?" Scoot asked.

"There are no effects. You can't mutant something that is already mutated." Willis spoke up.

"But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it." Charles frowned.

"So what does Magneto ant with Rogue?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Charles shook his head.

Deep in thought, Willis then snapped his head up as he realized what Magneto's plan was for Rogue.

"I think I know. It's obvious that he needed Rogue for her power. You said before that the machine draws its power from Magneto's metal bending abilities, right?" Willis asked.

"Yes, and it nearly killed him." Charles confirmed.

Then, at the exact same time, everyone figured out what Magneto's plan for Rogue was.

"He's going to transfer his power to Rogue to power the machine . He's going to kill her." Davey said.

Horror filled the room as everyone shared a look, quickly trying to think of how they were going to prevent the situation from happening.

"Cyclops, you and Storm ready the jet. I'm going to find Rogue. Davia, find Logan a uniform." Charles ordered.

"Whoa, wait a minute. He's not coming with us, is he?" Scott questioned with a look of disbelief.

"Yes." Charles stated.

"I'm sorry; Professor, but he'll endanger the mission. And if-"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who gave the train station a new sun roof, pal." Logan interrupted.

"Are they seriously doing this?" DemiVeemon muttered as he, Terriermon and Lopmon looked between the two males.

"No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue right through the chest." Scott shot back.

"Scott," Jean scolded.

"Hey, why don't you take your little mission and stick it up your-"

Logan's sentence was cut off by Ororo rushing into the room, tears in her eyes and looking horrified.

"Senator Kelley is dead." She announced.

Everyone stared at her, wondering how Kelley could have died while Willis' mind was working quickly, proving that he was indeed a prodigy and child genius.

"The radiation doesn't stop mutating. It keeps going until there's nothing left. Magneto is going to kill hundreds, maybe even thousands of people with his machine." Willis said.

Taking in a deep breath to try and calm herself down, Davey then turned hard eyes onto Scott and Logan.

"Okay, you idiots. Listen up. Shove that alpha male clashing bullshit up your asses and get over your issues. We have to save Rogue and prevent a massacre. After that, you can go back to hating each other's guts, but for now, pretend your best friends and learn to work together." She demanded.

Both males were unable to protest or argue since they knew the stakes had grown and they needed to get to work as soon as possible.

As for Willis, he was smirking over how well Davey was able to wrangle the two older mutants together.

He highly doubted TK or any of the other DigiDestineds would have been able to accomplish it was well as the little Goddess of the Night had.

"I'm going to find Rogue. Davia, get Logan a uniform that will fit him. The rest of you, get ready and prep the jet." Charles ordered as he wheeled off.

"You heard the man. Let's go." Willis nodded.

Breaking off into groups, everyone rushed off to get ready for the mission, hoping they would be able to locate Rogue in time before countless people were murdered.

To be continued...


	10. Mission to Rescue Rogue

"Mission Rescue Rogue"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

In her bedroom, Davey was putting on her uniform, getting ready for the mission.

She wasn't going to wait until everyone else was done and was eager to get things done with before countless innocent people were killed.

Hearing a knock at her door, Davey watched as Willis walked inside, dressed and ready for a fight.

"Hey, looks like we both had the same idea." Willis commented.

The weasel girl grinned at him when she took in the sight of his uniform.

"The adults always take forever to get ready. I even managed to find a uniform for Logan. Hopefully it'll fit him. The guy is as big as Pete, after all." Davey said gesturing to the pile of folded clothing on her bed.

Willis nodded at that and walked over to the bed, sitting down as he watched Davey tie up the back of her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way of the fight.

"So, I've been thinking of something." Willis brought up.

Hearing the tone he was using, Davey began to wonder if she would regret asking him.

After all, it sounded like the tone he used when he talked to her about being honest about her feelings for someone or when he asked her if she wanted to be a teacher one day.

"What is it?" Davey asked turning to look back at her friend.

"Well, don't you ever think Black Kat is kind of a stupid name? I mean, I know you only came up with it to screw with people, but…you've growing into a powerful mutant. You need a name that suits you better." Willis said.

Quirking an eyebrow at the blond, Davey walked over, her long tail swishing about behind her and she placed her hands on her hips.

"And what do you think is a better name for me?" The binturong mutant questioned.

Smirking, Willis sat up straighter and seemed very eager to inform her of the more suitable name he had come up with for his friend.

"I was thinking about Nyx. She was the goddess of the night and you're, like, the queen of darkness. I think the name suits you perfectly." Willis said.

Thinking it over, Davey found she did like the name.

She had come up with the name Black Kat to simply mess with people since they always assumed she was a cat and she enjoyed telling them she was a weasel.

Perhaps it was her weasel DNA that made her want to mess around with people and trick them.

Besides, plenty of mutants changed their names when they got older.

Jean had once been Marvel Girl when she was younger but decided to simply go by her birth given name now that she was a woman.

"Nyx. I like it." Davey grinned.

Willis seemed to preen like a peacock at this, but their expressions soon changed when the energy in the house seemed to become dark and panicked.

"What's going on?" Willis asked.

Staring up at the ceiling, Davey swore she heard Charles crying out in pain in her mind which made her gasp in shock.

"Davey, what's wrong?" Willis asked as he moved over to her in worry.

Placing a hand to the side of her head, Davey focused on the message the telepath was sending her and she saw Charles in her mind, gasping and gagging in pain with Cerebro's helmet on his head.

Something was wrong with it.

"Charles." Davey gasped.

The shadows rose up around her and she teleported herself into Cerebro while Willis took off to warn the others that something was wrong with Charles.

Arriving inside of Cerebro, Davey gasped when she saw Charles lying unconscious in his wheelchair and she rushed over, crying out a voice command for the machine to power down.

It did as it was commanded and Davey pulled the helmet off of Charles' head, pulling the man into her arms and teleporting him off to the medical bay, sending a mental message to Jean to head that way now.

Jean, Scott, Logan, Storm, Willis and the Digimon were all gathered in the medical bay staring down at Charles who was in a coma.

"I just took a look at Cerebro. I don't know how, but someone snuck inside and poisoned it." Willis informed.

"Someone who doesn't want you guys finding Rogue." Terriermon commented.

"It must be Mystique." Storm glared.

"Who's Mystique?" Logan asked.

"Mystique is a shapeshifter who works with Magneto. She's his number one assassin/bodyguard. She would be able to easily sneak into the school by making herself look like one of the students." Veemon explained.

"Oh, shit." Davey groaned as she realized something.

"What is it?" Scott asked her.

"That's how they got Rogue to leave the school. She said a student told her Charles was mad at her and she ran off because of it. Mystique made herself look like that student and sent Rogue running off. Those bastards had this all planned out. That's how they knew Rogue was at the train station and not safe at the school. They drove her out. Damn it!" Davey cursed.

The girl looked highly frustrated and Logan reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder to provide comfort and get her to relax just in case her powers acted out.

"He really needs to put up a better security system." Logan commented.

Scott scoffed at that.

"Yeah, believe me, I've tried telling him that. He didn't listen." Scott shook his head.

Charles believed that since the mansion was a school that it shouldn't have a security system, but everyone else disagreed.

They lived in a school for mutants and they were all hated by the world and people wanted to harm them just because of the way they were born, so they needed as much protection as was possible.

"And look where that got him. Now what was we supposed to do?" Logan asked.

"We need to find out where Magneto is with Rogue and his machine." Storm said.

"But we can't track them down without Cerebro." Jean told them.

"There might be another way." Willis spoke up.

Everyone turned their attention onto the blond who looked determined.

"I can hack into the satellites and use them to track down where Magneto is hiding. I can even hack into all of the security cameras in the city to see where he and his henchmen are." Willis said.

"Can you really do that?" Logan asked impressed.

Davey smirked at that and met Willis' eyes as the blond began to smirk confidently.

"Please. I hacked into the Pentagon without getting caught. This will be easy. Just give me some time and I'll find them." Willis told them.

"All right. Jean, can you stay here and look after the Professor and the students?" Storm asked turning to the redhead.

"Of course." Jean nodded.

"The rest of us will go. Scott, can you find Logan a uniform?" Storm asked taking on the leadership role.

"I've already done that." Davey cut in.

"Good. Willis, get to work. The rest of us will get ready. Davey, after you give Logan his uniform, prep the jet." Storm ordered.

"On it. Let's go, Kuzuri." Davey said.

The shadows rose up around them and Logan tried to protest being transported that way, but the two weasels and Veemon were swallowed up by them.

Scott and Storm rushed off to get their uniforms on while Jean made her way over to the Professor, looking him over to make sure he was all right and Willis took off to the nearest computer with the twins at his heels.

Meanwhile, Davey transported herself, Veemon and Logan into her bedroom and the larger mutant was groaning, feeling a bit ill by riding the shadows.

"I hate it when you do that." Logan groaned.

"Don't be a baby." Veemon scolded.

Marching over to her bed, Davey grabbed the uniform and held it out for Logan to take.

"Here. I don't know if it'll fit though. I wasn't sure what size you are." She said.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is the uniform you all wear?" Logan scoffed as he looked over the leather outfit.

"Get changed. After he's done, lead him down to the jet, Vee." Davey told him.

"You've got it, Nyx." Veemon saluted.

"Nyx?" Logan asked.

"Willis thought the name suited me better." Davey shrugged.

"I like it better than Black Kat." Logan commented.

"Thanks, Wolverine." Davey rolled her eyes.

With that said, Davey traveled through the shadows and made her way into the hanger where the jet was located and she rushed on board after grabbing the keys.

Sitting down in one of the pilot seats, Davey started hitting the buttons and flipping switches to turn the jet on, cursing Hank for putting so many features on the machine.

"Hank couldn't have made this jet a bit more easy to turn on? He just had to add all of these buttons and flip switches just to make it look fancy." She complained.

Once she checked over the jet to make sure the fuel tank was full and the rest of the machine was ready for air travel, Davey sat down n her seat and waited for the others to arrive.

Soon enough, Storm and Cyclops walked onboard, both dressed in their uniforms.

"Did you check the jet and make sure it's ready for flight?" Cyclops asked.

"Check the fuel tank, the wings and everything else. We're ready for liftoff." Davey assured.

"Great job, Nyx." Storm grinned.

"How'd you hear about that?" Davey asked.

"Jean told us." Cyclops said tapping his temple.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Nyx turned her attention onto Veemon and Wolverine as they walked into the jet and Mars ran inside with the twins following after him.

"I found them! They're at the Statue of Liberty. The machine was built on the top of it." Mars said.

Holding up his mini computer, he showed off the image he had taken with the satellite and security cameras in the building to show the pictures taken of Magneto, Toad, Sabretooth, Mystique and Rogue.

"So, including Magneto, there are only four people we need to fight. We out number them at least." Nyx said.

"I'll take the fur ball." Wolverine stated.

"Easy. We need a plan going in there. Nyx, I want you to sneak inside through the shadows and get Rogue out of there. We'll distract the others. When you've got her in the jet, call us on the communicator." Cyclops instructed.

"Wait. You want her going in there alone?" Wolverine asked in disbelief.

"She won't be alone." Veemon said.

"Nyx is the strongest out of all of us. She's the only one who can manage to stop Magneto is he goes after her. Besides, I can't use my powers in that building." Storm informed.

Wolverine didn't seem thrilled about it, but he knew there was no room for argument since everyone appeared to be on board with the plan.

With the plan decided, everyone took their seats and the basketball court opened up, revealing the jet and various students stared out the window, watching in curiosity.

Jean sensed everyone leaving and wished them luck as she turned her attention back onto Charles, trying to delve into his mind and see if she could wake him up.

To be continued…


End file.
